denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario (마리오, '' Mario'') is a character in Denma. Biography He's Jet's client. There's a star on his forehead. In (1), Jet, and Bon who controls a Avatar are try to deliver the package. But Jet meets Mu. In his mansion, there's a fall down man who was struck by a blunt force. Shortly after that, Mu steals the package. Jet finds out he isn't the one who fell down. If poachers steal Mario's package, Pigears will in danger, so Mu lies to Jet about Mario is actually with them. Tanza and his men are arrives Mario's mansion, and they see a fall down man is Mario's butler and there isn't any sign of him. Then Tanza, his men, Hoon are finds the surveillance cameras outside. There were Mu and Jet on it. Mu leads Jet to her office, the Animal Protection Lab. Mario is searching for honey in the forest but he rolls down somewhere. There're some creatures there. Jet sees the staffs at the Animal Protection Lab are holds their guns, and moves away them, he wonders what is in the package that makes everybody holds him at gunpoint. And Jet opens it. Jet finds out that the items inside the package have been approved by the Food and Drug Administration, and is safe on humans, and the classification is cosmetics and it's a perfume. So he sprays it. Then Bon's Avatar shouts, "Ang! Ang! Ang! Ang!" And Jet is hit by Bon's arms of Avatar. Jet tells this is a small prize for rescuing the man from these kidnappers. Jet thinks this smells like a pheromone perfume that seduces opposite sex, but Mario ain't getting old. But Jet suddenly falls asleep. Mu tells it's an extremely high concentrate pheromone, and Jet isn't going to wake up for another day. The staffs at the Animal Protection Lab are put guns in the mouth of the Bon's Avatar. Mu tells Jet took in enough dosage to tranquilize. When Bon's Avatar is caught, Bon again shouts "Ang! Ang! Ang! Ang!" And Bon drives the spaceship to Jet's side. At this time, Tanza and poachers are attack the Animal Protection Lab because they're here to take back the package and the man that the robbers took from them. Tanza orders poachers to go find Mario and the package. Mu calls Jet and she says if he help them out, she'll make sure to find Mario. Jet tells no favors until Mu takes him to Mr. Mario. Mu says to another staff of Animal Protection Lab that she'll goes look for Mario. And she says at the scene was only Mario's knocked out butler, and based on her last phone call with the butler, he must have went into the forest to seek for Sylvia. If that's the case, she tells Mario probably got surrounded by male Pigears, and he's most likely to be at the Pigear harem. She rides a male Pigear and goes to find him. He wakes up in the Pigear harem. He's disgusted to see Pigears spitting red berries into their mouths, so he chasing them out. At that time, he's relieves to sees the network is still connected and asks Tanza to pick him up. He says the butler let Sylvia loose in the forest behind his back. So, he got the butler on his back too. He says the butler set him up with Mu from the Animal Rights Group who helped him to adopt Sylvia in the first place. And he says now he's surrounded by male Pigears in the forest and he just woke up. He disgusted to Sylvia eat such red berries. He says he can't rely on his GPS because he's too deep inside the forest. Tanza says the male Pigears must've thought he was a Pigear Queen, so they surrounded him because he probably smell like Sylvia. Tanza says keep his line open. Tanza has mute and says he treat a female Pigear as a real woman and looks like that old pervert saved poachers some time. He looks for Sylvia. Mu hears the sound of he finding Sylvia. Jet says to Bon that ampoules will mess up his delivery schedule, so he'll just mark it "recipient unavail". Mu put him to sleep, and calls to Jet. Tanza lost his GPS again, but poachers still have his last location is the harem. Jet orders Bon to go look for him because Mu probably hid him somewhere nearby. Jet says to Mu that he helps Mu for 1 hour, and then he give the package to Mario. Whenever a poacher sees the female Pigears, he thinks that anyone around these creatures could end up like Mario. Jet says Mu to make sure her explain to Mario for him, because this is the concentrate she stole from him. Mu says it shouldn't be a problem since Mario was going to hand it to the poachers anyway. He's alien. The sick aliens from other planets includes him, they desire to fulfill their fantasy with female Pigears. The poachers find him and a Bon's Avatar next to him as a drone. Tanza orders the poachers to keep Mario there while they hold the fort. Mario is stumbles on Mu. Tanza orders the poachers to tell Hoon to bring him here. Mario refuses to sign to Jet that he didn't hold onto the package, and also he didn't prove that he isn't one of the with Mu. Hoon takes him and heads to the poachers. Jet and Mu are just get the signature by him and they'll leave, so they chase poachers. Jet threatens him and receives a completed signature. Hoon shots this scene with a video, and makes a complaint for Silverquick headquarters. Tanza orders Hoon to get Jet, Mario, Mu out of the trap and the poachers are going after the babies. He says to Tanza that they on the same team, and he can't shoot female Pigears because he might hurt Sylvia. He's in despair and he catches Mu's throat and he says because of her, but Jet interrupts him and he says she's his girlfriend. Bon wears protective clothing and tells Mu and him what to say and then grabs the hands of them and heads to somewhere. Bon comforts the crying him. Jet blames him when Mu smells. When the male Pigears destroyed the transport ship by using another male Pigears' dead body as a foodboard, he cries out that Sylvia may be on the side of the crash. He's sick but he's delights to see something came to find itself. Probably Sylvia. Trivia *fan art **2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nobles